Birthday Parties and Little Babies
by LittleTayy
Summary: Gone Country Challenge. Demily Fluff. Got a little girl that looks like her momma; she likes it when her Daddy tucks her in real tight ...


**AN: Hey again! Well this is for the _Gone Country Challenge_. Oh and I may have used some lines from and episode of Scrubs, lol. Check it out it's fun. So this is just some Demily fluff. Please enjoy and R&R. **

_"Got a little girl that looks like her momma; she likes it when her Daddy tucks her in real tight ... Everything is fine, fine, fine. Through the sunshine and the rain I got a peace of mind." - __**Josh Turner **__(__Everything is Fine__)_

A Perfect Life

Derek Morgan couldn't believe it; his little girl, his little Amelia Morgan was 5 already. He watched as she played happily with her best friend Christine Hotchner, Hotch and JJ's daughter who was still 4. He watched as she ran around, her dark hair shaken from its ponytail; her hair was long, down to her waist and was the same raven coloured hair as her mother. Amelia looked so much like Emily; he doubted if there was any of him in there but then Emily always countered that she had _his_ pig-headedness and stubborn streak, something he couldn't really contest.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when two familiar arms wound themselves around his chest and a kiss placed on his cheek.

'Hey there honey, what ya doing in here all by your lonesome?' Emily asked, shifting so she was in front of him now. Derek shrugged content with just holding his gorgeous wife.

'You should be out there,' Emily said, pointing out the window, 'Hitting a piñata with your daughter,' Emily insisted, resting her head on his chiselled chest. She then sighed happily, as she too watched their daughter attempt to whack a piñata, chuckling lightly as Amelia accidently hit Reid in the head.

'I can't believe it's been 5 years since we brought her home from the hospital, time goes so fast,' Derek sighed, pressing a light kiss to Emily's temple. Emily chuckled, turning to face Derek.

'You're right, it feels like yesterday. I can't believe she's 5 already! Next thing you know she'll be in high school with her first boyfriend and off to college! Oh lord, then she'll be getting married and having kids of her own…We'll be grandparents before we know it!' Emily declared, staring up at Derek, wide eyed, like she'd never thought about any of that before now.

'Oh, Em please! We've got twenty or so years before we even hear about grandkids,' he said shuddering, 'And for your information, I ain't telling Amelia she has a vagina til she's 18!' Derek said with an entirely straight face. Emily tried to suppress her laughter but it was of no use.

'Are you serious? Derek! That'll be one awkward 18th birthday party,' Emily laughed, as her husband looked down at her deadly serious.

'Emily, baby, of course I'm serious! And no boyfriend until she's 18 either,' Derek said determinedly.

'Ok, babe whatever you say but when those dating rules don't apply to DJ, you are telling Mia exactly why she can't date and he can…' Emily trailed off, watching as Derek thought.

'You're right, as usual. I may have gone a bit overboard…' Derek sulked.

'Oh cheer up hunk, I'm about to take the cake out!' Emily replied, leaving his warm embrace and moving to the fridge and taking out the exquisite photo cake Amelia had wanted. The cake was mud chocolate, and in the centre was a photo of Amelia smiling up at the camera, while building a sandcastle at the beach. The photo was a recent shot taken on their last vacation, when they went to Spain.

'Mama! Mama!' Derek Morgan Junior yelled as he ran full speed into Emily's legs, wrapping his tiny arms around them, hiding from his sister who had also just sped into the kitchen.

'Whoa, there Princess,' Derek said, catching Amelia before she could go after her little brother, 'what's going on?'

'DJ hit me!' Amelia whined, giving her father the infamous Prentiss puppy dog eyes that had gotten him into all sorts of "trouble" by both mother and daughter; he really couldn't resist 'em. It didn't help that Emily had taught Amelia how to "use" them to full effect to get anything she wanted.

'This true, little man?' Emily asked; she'd put the cake on the counter and had picked DJ up. DJ shook his head adamantly, pouting as he pointed to his older sister. Emily and Derek both turned to their eldest daughter, giving her a pointed stare. Amelia sighed, pouted and crossed her little arms across her chest.

'What did you do Amelia?'

'Nothing!' Amelia insisted.

'Really? Because DJ doesn't think so,' Emily insisted.

'Yeah well DJ's a stupid little bum...' Amelia started but was cut off as Derek smacked her lightly on the bottom.

'Excuse me? What have we said about calling your brother a bumhead?' Derek scolded, 'Do you want to go to timeout?' he asked as she shook her head furiously.

'Alright, now say sorry to DJ,' Emily said, then setting DJ down told him to do the same, 'Say sorry to Mia, DJ.'

'Sowry, sis'a' little DJ said, giving his big sister a big bear hug.

'Sorry DJ,' Amelia said after pushing DJ off of her. Emily and Derek smiled as they ushered their two little children out of the kitchen, Emily carrying the cake.

'Ok guys; gather round, it's time for the cake!' Emily said, getting the attention of the party guests. As everyone gathered around, Derek took Emily in his arms as he watched his little girl blow out her candles, with the help of her little brother and best friend, as everybody sang _Happy Birthday_.

* * *

The party had ended and DJ had already crashed for the night; Emily was upstairs putting him to bed as father and daughter chilled on the lounge. Derek was on his back, laying on the couch with Amelia lying on his stomach on her stomach too, her head resting under his chin; his arm was wrapped protectively around her back, stopping her from rolling and falling off the lounge. Emily came down the stairs and stopped in the doorway of the lounge room at the scene before her. She smiled, loving how father and daughter were so much alike; both Amelia and Derek had fallen asleep, making Emily chuckle. She crossed the threshold and carefully tried to pick Amelia up from her spot atop Derek, but was restricted when Derek wouldn't move his arm. She tried again, but his grip was like iron, so Emily resorted to using dirty tricks. She bent close, kissing him passionately on the lips knowing his grip would relent. As she pulled away she heard him moan in disappointment and she couldn't help but chuckle.

'Uh-huh, later. I have to put Amelia to bed first,' she said picking Amelia up, but Amelia squirmed in her grip and immediately woke up.

'Mama? I want daddy to tuck me in,' she grumbled, her voice sleep riddled. Emily shook her head, handing her back over to Derek, as he stood up.

'Oh, hey there Princess, let's go tuck you in real tight,' Derek said, as he carried her up to her bedroom. Once there she changed into her _Princess Jasmine_ night gown and Derek picked her up and plopped her down into the middle of her bed, pulling the sheets and comforter up.

'G'night Daddy!' Amelia said, as Derek pulled the blankets around her and tucked them in tight around her body, like a cacoon so she couldn't move, making it all snugly.

'Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite. Love you sweet dreams, see you in the morning, Princess,' Derek smiled as they said they're goodnight ritual.

'G'night, sleep tight, don't let tha bed bugs bite. Lub you sweet dweams, see you in tha mornin',' Amelia said back as she drifted back to sleep. Derek brushed a stray hair from her face and kissed her cheek as she fell into a peaceful sleep once again. As he quietly shut her door, but not all the way, he then he made his way to his and Emily's bedroom.

'Hey babe,' he said pulling her into him, and placing a kiss upon on her neck, his arms wrapping around her waist.

'Hey yourself,' she replied as she pulled him onto the bed. He swooped down and pulled her into another passionate kiss, pulling his shirt off and trying to take hers off as well. She pulled away however, placing her hands on his chest, stopping him from moving lower.

'I was thinking, we could start on baby number 3 now,' he whispered seductively into the crisp night air. She grinned brightly, her eyes glistening with an untold secret about to be revealed.

'Well,' she drawled, rolling them over so she was on top. Taking his hands and placing them on her stomach, 'I think we've already got that covered.' Derek looked up at her shocked; he couldn't believe she was pregnant and he hadn't realised. He smiled broadly pulling her down to him and kissing her all over as she giggled into the night, the magical moonlight streaming into the room, illuminating the bed as they cuddled together, in complete bliss.


End file.
